My Boyfriend Peter
by Roxy9785
Summary: Yes, Gwen and Peter are a couple, but what happens when they have to deal with cheating, betrayal, and even a break up?
1. Love At First Sight

_A/N: So i've been reading on FanFiction for months now and i decided, why not make FanFics? I really love the song so much, and you guys should listen to it, it's very amazing and danceable. So i'm a big fan of Spider Man and thought I'd make a_ _Fan__fic since the movie came out this summer. So i hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

It was the end of summer and Gwen was ready for Junior Year at Midtown High. She had already picked out an outfit for her first day. It was a nice off-the-shoulder black blouse and denim shorts with wedged heels, she quickly got dressed and headed for the bus. She boarded the bus and grabbed out a Seventeen Magazine and read. She finally arrived at her new school. She sighed, she's never had a boyfriend in her life because her mother always said that she wouldn't let her date until she was in High School. Gwen walked into her class where she saw this boy she instantly developed a crush on. She sat next to him and greeted him.

"Hi" she said with a smile. "Hello" he replied. She just stared at him, "What's your name?" Gwen asked curiously. "Peter, Peter Parker". Her heart raced, she couldn't help knowing how cute he was. "Gwendolyn Stacy, but you could call me Gwen for short" she said smiling, Peter smiled back at her. "You want to hang out after class?" she asked nervously, "Sure" Peter quickly replied.

After class was over, Gwen was at her locker, she saw Peter walking across the hallway. "Hey Peter, you want to hang out at my place after school?" Gwen asked. Peter hesitated, "I only met her and she's asking me to go to her house?, well she is nice and it would be good to get to know her better" he thought mentally. "Sure" Peter finally said. Gwen smiled, "Okay, I'll see you there" she said as she wrote her address on a piece of paper and gave it to him


	2. A Night At Gwen's

_A/N: This chapter literally took me half an hour or so, I've just sat there and typed in what i could think of :p_

* * *

Peter knocked on her door of Gwen's house and waited for a few minutes before she answered it.

Gwen finally answered the door, "Hi Peter" she said, she seemed to be really happy telling by her voice. "Hey" Peter replied

He was really nervous about going to this girl's house when he had just met her this morning. He didn't speak, he just bit his lip snd stared at the ground

Gwen smiled, "Well, come on in"

Gwen took Peter to her room, it was almost luxurious looking. Gwen and Peter entered while Gwen shut the door

"Nice bedroom" Peter said, Gwen smiled and just replied "Thanks".

A moment of silence occurred between the both of them

"Sooo..." Peter trailed off

"Oh, maybe we could talk about ourselves or something" Gwen said, she was the kind of girl that never comes up with anything to do.

"Well, I like photography, i'm really shy, and i'm really much of a nerd" he said touching his glasses. "Well I think you look very hot" Gwen thought mentally as she slightly blushed

"Well, I used to be a cheerleader last year, and i've had straight A's in 4th Grade". Peter smiled, he knew he wasn't the only know-it-all in his school. "Oh hey you want to watch a movie?" she asked and Peter nodded his head

They watched a comedy movie, Gwen and Peter laughed and talked throughout the movie

"Hey it's almost 10, I need to go home" Peter said

Gwen led him to the doorway. "Thanks Peter, for coming over" she said smiling, she just couldn't help the little crush she had on him. "No problem" He said, then Gwen closed the door while Peter walked away smiling.

_**Please Review!**_


	3. A Day At The Laboratory

_A/N: Hey guys, i just woke up, i went out w/ my mother, and I am exhausted. Hope you enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

The next morning, Gwen quickly jumped out of bed and went to her vanity and did her makeup and her hair. She opens her closet door and picked out a dress with the top half being white with blue flowers on them and the bottom part being dark navy blue with 5 buttons

Then she picked out a pair of black leathered mid-high heeled boots. Gwen grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. She ate cereal until the bus came up to her home, she enters the bus and sits near the back.

Gwen walked up to her locker and puts in the combination. She grabs her Language Arts textbook as someone behind her suddenly appeared.

"Hi Gwen" Peter greeted, as she turned around in shock.

She gasps and playfully hits his arm, "Don't scare me like that" she said laughing.

They were both laughing, then Gwen finally said something, "Hey, I heard about this new lab where a new biocable is being created at Oscorp, you wanna check it out with me?" she asked

"Sure, that sounds cool" Peter replied smiling at her as if he liked her the way she liked him

Gwen's POV:

I went to my Language Arts class while Peter had Math class. "He is extremely cute", I thought. "His smile is so contagious, and his eyes were attractive even though i couldn't tell from the color, and don't get me started on those kissable lips, woah, snap out of it Gwen, he might not like you but he was just so cute". Our class had a subsitute, Mrs. Rodriguez, who seemed pretty nice and looked like she was in her mid 30's. All we did in class today was to read the books we have picked out in the library.

After school, Gwen was waiting for him at Oscorp. Peter finally arrived, Gwen had the urge to ask why he was late but didn't want to be too pushy.

"Look at this, these species are being made from genetically modified spiders" Gwen said sounding scientific.

"Cool" Peter said, "That is the most non creepyish spider I've seen in my life".

Gwen laughed, she liked the feeling of Peter beside her.

"I'll check out the other exhibits" Gwen said, then she walked away.

Peter was really fascinated about the spiders that he just stayed there and read the description of the spiders. Suddenly, Peter felt something bite him.

"Ow!" Peter said

He looked at the floor to see the spider who had just bit him. It only took Peter a few seconds to know that the one of the spiders had bit him


	4. Changing Peter Forever

_A/N: I'll try to make this as long as possible unlike the last three, so just enjoy this chaper you guys ;)_

* * *

The next morning, Peter groaned and picked up his glasses. His vision was completely clear. He also noticed that his muscles are slightly bigger. Peter ran downstairs and ate breakfast still being confused about the thought of him having perfectly clear vision and being more muscular. While he's eating, he shoots a web from his wrist.

"Woah" Peter said, he tries once more and he was fascinated, "Couldn't it have been that spider who bit me?" Peter thought.

Minutes later, he arrived at school. He saw Gwen, she smiled at him with a gentle "Hello"

Gwen's POV:

I saw Peter walking towards me, he looked completely different. Why wasn't he wearing his glasses? Not that i don't mind that he is way more hot then he used to be. I said "Hello" to him and he greeted me back while smiling.

"Hi Gwen" Peter replied

"What happened to you?" I asked

"What do you mean what happened?" Peter said

I was annoyed, he wasn't getting my question, "What happened to your glasses?"

"Oh" Peter said while scratching the back of his neck, "I seemed to have perfect vision without them" he said, not knowing how to explain it

"Oh well, I'm really happy for you" I said, smiling as I saw her him, completely transformed. We both walked off to class together

Peter's POV:

I walked home and as I saw my wrists I saw that my fingers had something on it. Maybe I could climb walls like a spider I thought. I ran to an alley and I climbed one of the walls and before I knew it I was on top of the rooftops. I was in my room and I thought maybe I could make a costume to go with my new abilities. I took out a notebook and a pencil and started sketching ideas. It took me maybe 30 to 40 sketches. I found the perfect colors, blue and red.

Over the next few days, he started saving people's lives and fighting crime. People in the city gave their new savior a name, "Spider-Man". Spider-Man came across a bank where two burglers ran outside with guns and money in their hands.

"Hey!" Spider-Man shouted, "Let go of the money or else"

"Or else what?" one of the burglers said

"This" Spider-Man said as he fought the burglars with punches and kicks that no ordinary human could do

He was truly a hero, "Spider-man"

**_More to come soon, Please Review!_**


	5. A Phone Call To My Best Friend

_A/N: So in this chapter Mary Jane will be introduced. This chapter will be short. I'm getting more nervous about this story by the minute, so here's the sixth chapter Ladies and Gentlemen!_

* * *

Gwen had to confess her biggest secret to Peter. She had to tell Peter she has a crush on him. So Gwen calls up her friend Mary Jane

"Hey Gwen!" Mary Jane was always hyper and excited for absolutely no reason at all

"Hi Mary!", she said in a very excited tone

"Why didn't you call me during the summer?", Mary questioned

Gwen shrugged to herself, "I guess I was busy or I just forgotten"

MJ laughed, "Yeah I guess I have too"

"I wanted to call you to ask you something" Gwen asked while shaking nervously

"Shoot" Mary Jane responded

"I met this guy today, his name is Peter P-" Gwen was cut off

"Wait you mean Peter Benjamin Parker?" Mary Jane asked feeling shocked

Gwen was confused, "Yeah, but I'm not sure about his middle name, how did you know?"

"I knew him in second grade, Oh my gosh, he had like, the hugest crush on me and he'd always follow me telling me how much he liked me"

Gwen giggled, "Oh my gosh, really?"

"I'm dead serious, doesn't he have glasses and brown hair?", she asked waiting for an answer

Gwen nodded, "Yeah I'm pretty sure that's him"

"Oh, OK, so he just had a crush on me until I went to a different middle school, that's where I met you!"

"Oh yeah, Hoover right?"

"Yeah that's the one, I was playing basketball when you first talked to me", MJ said smiling to herself

"Yeah, but I really like Peter", Gwen told her friend

"Really?", she said in shock, "You guys would make the cutest couple!"

"That's nice of you Mary, really but I want to tell him I like him"

"Ok maybe I could tell him for y-"

"No! I want to tell him" Gwen interrupted feeling a little embarrassed, she really didn't want to ruin things between her and Peter

"Let me finish Gwen" MJ responded, a little annoyed by Gwen

"Or maybe I could go hang out with you and Peter so you two could talk and stuff like that, I'll also be a great support to you"

"That's a perfect idea Mary! You're the best!"

"Yeah I know" MJ bragged

"Bye" Gwen said

Then the line went dead...


	6. MJ's Past & Gwen's Horrible Night

_A/N: This chapter is going to be more interesting, I'll try to make it more accurate, so here's a new chapter!_

_P.S. The scene where MJ described how she met Gwen was based on how me and my best friend first met. I miss you Joanna!_

* * *

Gwen and MJ decided to walk to school. They met up with Peter, he smiled at MJ.

"Mary Jane?, is that you?" Peter asked. MJ stood there looking at Peter, then Gwen, then at Peter again

"Hi, Peter" she said hugging Peter. It's been 6 years since they saw each other

"You still don't have a crush on me do you?" MJ asked jokingly

"Yeah that wore off a long time ago" Peter replied, he smiled at Gwen

"Well you guys wanna have Lunch with me after class?" MJ asked sounding serious now. Peter and Gwen nodded while the three of them walked off.

At Lunch, MJ and Peter told Gwen how they met in school.

"So we met in th 3rd Grade?"

"No, it was like 2nd Grade" Mary Jane said

"I walked into the classroom, then Peter started staring dreamily at me" MJ said, Peter blushed

"No I wasn't" Peter defensively said

"Oh admit it you were totally checking me out" she said laughing

"Only because you were pretty" Peter said smiling, Gwen laughed

"Oh that's so cute" Gwen said

"It doesn't stop there" MJ said holding her index finger to me

"In 3rd Grade, he got me dead roses" MJ laughed, Gwen was holding in her laughter

Peter grinned, "I was only eight MJ give me a break"

"Anyways, he never saw me again since 5th Grade ended" MJ said, "That was when I first met Gwen" she said now looking at Peter. Gwen smiled and flipped the left side oh her hair as if she was the person-of-honor in her story now

"We went to Hoover Middle School" MJ pointed out, "We met during Mr. Primrose's P.E. class"

"He always had a cap on to hide his shaved head" she said

"So I was playing basketball and Gwen walked up to me and started hanging out, eventually we became friends" she said, Gwen smiled at her best friend

"So have you guys heard of this new Spider-Man?" MJ asked looking at her two friends

"Yeah" Gwen nodded, "He could save me anyday", Gwen blushed

"Ooh looks like someone has a crush on a super hero" said MJ

"Yeah I've heard of him" Peter said

"I've been seeing him every single day on the Daily Bugle" MJ said

"Well we better get to class" Gwen said as both of her friends threw away their lunch

Later That Night

It was raining and Peter saw Gwen walking by herself. He smiled at the sight of her, but suddenly, four guys that seemed to like Gwen started chasing her into an alley. She was surrounded by all of them, one of them took her sweater off. She had a revealing top underneath

"Nice cleavage" one of them teased her, Gwen slapped him

"You're going to regret you ever did that to me" he said pulling out a knife, the three other men holding her down. Just as he was about to stab her the knife was soon caught by a web.

Spider-Man slinged onto the ground when he threw both of the men into two windows in the alley. He webbed the third one, trapping him and fighting him off. As for the last one, was too weak to fight so Spider-Man threw him on the floor

Gwen walked up to him but he took off, "Wait" Gwen said as she looked around for him. He suddenly appeared behind her, hanging upside down.

"You need to be more careful next time" he said as she turned around laughing

"Well it's not like I had a choice" she said smiling at him, "Should I show you how thankful I am for saving my life?" she asked

Gwen started to undo his mask but only up until his lips, she started kissing him

Gwen's POV:

I just had to kiss him, I know I've had crush on Peter but he saved my life why wouldn't I? And he was Spider-Man! As I took his mask halfway down, he had really kissable lips like what Peter had. I started kissing him very passionately, smiling in between kisses. I was making out with him. Soon, after a minute, I stopped kissing him, I rolled his mask back up as he swung back up. I smiled as he left


	7. Could He Be My Hero?

_A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews! I appreciate all of the support you've given me and I just love this couple. Here's Chapter Seven. This is another short phone scene with MJ and Gwen_

* * *

Today was Saturday and Gwen can't help but think about last night when she actually KISSED Spider-Man. She also felt a little guilty because she liked Peter first. Although she did remember that Spider-Man did have Peter's lips.

"Could it really be Peter?" Gwen thought, "I mean he was at the exhibit with the spiders"

She was on her bed thinking of last night, she called her friend again

"Hi Gwen" MJ quickly answered

"Hi Mary" she said with a little feeling of nervousness in her voice

"Hey, what's wrong Gwen?" she asked a bit curious

"Umm" Gwen shaked, "I kissed him"

"Oh that's gre-", Gwen interrupted her, "Not HIM!" she shouted

"Ohmigod, who did you kiss?" MJ was shocked

"It was Spider-Man" Gwen said taking a breath of air waiting for her reply. MJ started laughing

"MJ stop laughing" Gwen said feeling annoyed

"There's no way you kissed Spider-Man" MJ said

"I swear on my dear mother's 14 Karat gold engagement ring" Gwen said in a serious tone

MJ gasped, "That's worth like $6,000!, The one with the blue sapphire on the top?" MJ asked

"Yes"

"Wow, you really kissed him?"

"Yeah when I almost go raped" Gwen said nervously

MJ gasped again

"You almost got raped?" MJ asked shouting

"It's ok Mary Jane I'm fine" Gwen stated

"But I swear I saw his lips, they were like Peter's"

"Well maybe he's Spider-Man" MJ said sarcastically

"Maybe" Gwen thought as she hung up


	8. A Day With MJ and Peter

_A/N: Happy Midsummer everyone! LOL I just put in today's movies in this story. Another chapter, Peter and Gwen start to build a stronger relationship with the help of MJ. I really need some ideas of what to do for the next story, of course about Gwen liking Peter, more and more._

* * *

Today was the day Gwen would hang out with MJ and Peter, her BF and her crush. So she had to wear something cute like high black heels, a skirt and a cute little top. MJ called her on her cell.

"Hey Gwen, are you ready for your big day?" MJ asked feeling excited

"Well, I'm not sure because it's Sunday and I don't even have his phone number"

"I have his number, don't worry"

"Oh you do?, Go figure"

"So meet me at the movies by 10, ok?"

"Ok Bye"

MJ dialed Peter's number,

"Hello" Peter said

"Hi Peter, it's MJ, do you want to hang out with me and Gwen?" MJ asked very quickly

"Umm sure" He said

"Ok meet us at the theatre close by to our high school" MJ said, then she hang up

_**At the movies...**_

Gwen and Mary Jane arrived together at the theatre.

"So what do you want to see?" asked MJ politely

"Well I want to see Step Up Revolution"

"I want to see Ted, it looks like a cute movie" MJ said

Then a voice came behind them "I think we should see What to Expect When You're Expecting" Peter said

"I totally agree" Gwen said

"Me too, although we weren't expecting you" MJ joked. Gwen laughed, MJ and her cheesy jokes

Mary Jane's POV:

I'm really excited for my best friend and my old crush to get to like each other. The movie was so funny! And Gwen and Peter laughed at the movie's funny moments. And I'm really excited right now because I think I saw Peter's arms around her!

So the movie ended and it was 12 noon, Mary Jane offered to get hot dogs for lunch. They went to a restaurant where Mary Jane's grandmother was the owner of, "Watson's Hot Dogs & Fries"

"So should I continue the story of Peter and I In Elementary?" MJ asked

"Oh no" Peter said feeling embarrassed

"Oh come on Peter, you're adorable" MJ said trying to cheer him up

"Thanks MJ, but I really liked you back in second grade" He said smiling, Gwen was feeling a bit of jealousy because Peter might sill have feelings for Mary.

"Ok so in 4th Grade, for Valentine's Day, instead of giving Valentine's cards to the class, he gave me a heart shaped box of chocolates and h gave me a note that said 'I Wuv You'"

"Oh My God, are you serious MJ?" Gwen asked shocked

"I swear on your dear mother's 14 Karat gold engagement ring" MJ replied smiling. Gwen smiled back bringing up the phone conversation from yesterday

Later that day

MJ, Peter and Gwen went to visit Peter's house. MJ and Peter went in the living room while Gwen had to do something else.

"Peter, can I use your bathrooom?" Gwen asked

"Sure" he replied

After she was finished in the bathroom, she saw that Peter's room was open. She looked to see if noone was looking, then she entered his room.

Gwen's POV:

I saw a sketchbook on the table with different ideas on a Spider-Man costume. I flipped through it and the last one was the same one Spider-Man was wearing when I kissed him. There was something under his bed with familiar colors. I grabbed it to see that it was the Spider-Man Suit. I gasped, is Peter really Spider-Man?


	9. MJ's Crush

_A/N: So here's another one, I'll try to make this story as long as possible because I never want to to stop making this story_

* * *

Gwen's POV:

"If he's Spider-Man that means I, kissed him!" I shrieked in my head. I actually kissed Peter Parker! I couldn't help but to just freak out, I kissed MY crush. Now I really need to tell him I like him. I heard MJ shouting to me. Ok maybe I'm being crazy, maybe he just was a big fan of Spider-Man and drew pictures and maybe he just sewed this up for Halloween.

"Are you ok Gwen?" MJ asked from the living room

"Yeah MJ, I'll be there in a minute" I said as I left the room

"Today was like totally amazing!" MJ yelled, as she sat on the couch. I crossed my arms and sat next to MJ thinking about what I saw in Peter's room

The room was full of silence now

MJ, of course, broke the silence, "I'M SO BORED!" she jumped out of the couch. "Let's go home Gwen"

"No" both Peter and I exclaimed. He gave me the choice to talk, "MJ we've only been her for 10 minutes, maybe we could do something" I stated, again I had no idea what to do right now

"Oooh! Maybe I could think of something!" MJ said in her hyper voice

"I need to go take the little ladies room" MJ said as she walked away

Peter and I were all alone in his living room

I just stared at him and his gorgeousness, I think he's grown his muscles too. I knew MJ could really tell when a guy has grown his muscles

"So what happened on that day when we were at Oscorp?" I asked

"Well.." He said, "I got injured a bit" he said trying to hide something

"What? What happened I asked getting closer to him

"I got bitten on my hand right here" He said showing me a bite on the outside of his palms

"Oh my god Peter are you alright?" I asked, I wanted to kiss him at this point

"Yeah, it actually doesn't hurt" He said

"Are you sure? That's a big bite" I said scared

I stared into his brown eyes, he caught me staring at him

"Gwen, what's wrong" Peter asked

"Oh, well, Peter I need to tell you something" I said, a bit nervous

"What is it?"

"Since the day I first met you I really l-" I was interrupted by MJ

"Hi I'm back, wait, why are you two so close to each other?" she asked a bit concerned

"Oh I didn't hear him very well so I had to scoot over to hear him" I said, I was really bad at lying

"OK" MJ said

I smiled and blushed to myself, Peter was just so cute, I really didn't believe in love at first sight before, but now I did since I saw him, Peter Parker...

On Monday..

Today was school for the three friends. Gwen just got dressed as usual thinking about the day ahead of her. She opened her locker as MJ walked towards her.

"Hi BFF!" MJ said, she was a really sweet girl

"Hi Mary" she said

"So, how was yesterday?" Mary Jane asked, playfully hitting Gwen's arm

"I really don't know but, do you think that Peter still might have feelings for you?" Gwen asked

"Oh don't be silly, I know you like him, and you'd two make the cutest couple" MJ said, MJ really didn't like him, she always thought Peter was a weirdo

"And besides, I think I like someone else"

"Really?, Who?" Gwen asked

"I'm not telling" MJ said in a little childish voice, "Maybe I could tell you another day"

"OK" Gwen said as she closed her locker

"But I think you've already kissed someone else other than Peter, I'm really disappointed in you" she said

"Hey, he saved my life, what else could I have done for him?" Gwen asked

"Umm, maybe, strip for him?" MJ said, Gwen smacked her arm

"Ok MJ you're really going too far" Gwen said feeling embarrassed, "I'm not some kind of hooker" she reassured

"OK, OK jeez, I was just kidding" MJ said innocently

_**So I was originally going to cut it off before the school scene but I needed to wrie longer chapters, Who do you think MJ likes? And no, it's not Peter :)**_


	10. Two Love Lives

_A/N: I just woke up from a nightmare. Another chapter, A male character is introduced. This chapter introduces MJ's crush and her friendship with Gwen grows stronger, Peter and Gwen will kiss after a few chapters_

* * *

MJ and Gwen walked to their science class, they were lab partners, of course. MJ sassily walked in the room with Gwen. The class took their seats, MJ turned to look at Peter's lab partner, Harry. She smiled at him then turning to Gwen.

"MJ who are you staring at?" Gwen asks quite concerned

"Nobody" MJ responded while writing on her paper. Gwen turned into the direction MJ was looking, she thought MJ was looking at Peter for a moment, then she noticed his lab partner. Gwen passed a note to MJ:

MJ,

You Like Harry?

MJ stared at it for a while then turned back, looking at Harry again. She looked at the note again and wrote 'Yeah kind of'. She passed the note back to Gwen. Gwen read it, and turned to see Harry writing in his Science notebook.

"You really like him?, is that the guy you like?" Gwen whispered

"Yeah" MJ said trying to concentrate on her notes

"Oh my god, how long was him and Peter friends?" Gwen asked

"The same grade I met him and Peter" MJ said. Gwen gasped knowing that the three of them all knew each other since second grade

"So you've known THEM," she said pointing her pencil towards them, "for nine years and you only knew me for only five years?" Gwen asked

"Hey, it's not like i hate you, I've had many friends back then but you were the best out of all of them," MJ said, being sweet again, "And, I'm sure Peter feels the same way" MJ said nudging her arm against her best friend's

Gwen's POV:

I blushed, then I looked at Peter smiling, he smiled back and waved at me, I waved back. I almost told him that I like him, thanks to Mary. The bell rung and I hurried to finish my notes, then I bumped into Peter dropping my notebook.

"I'm so sorry" Peter said

"It's OK, really" I said

Once I reached out for my notebook, he touched my hand, obviously he was trying to get it too. He gave it to me

"Um thanks Peter" I said

He just smiled at me and left. I walked through th hallway where I saw MJ leaning on the wall, waiting for me. "Hey Gwen, why were you in there for so long?" she asked grabbing my arm.

"I sorta bumped into Peter because I was rushing" I said smiling at her

"Of course you did" MJ said while we walked to our last class

That Night:

Gwen was in her room writing in her diary about her, MJ, and especially Peter. She drew pictures of hearts reading "P + G". She went online on her iMac. Where she saw a new IM message from MJ. She opened up her IM that read:

"Hey Gwen, what r u doing?", Gwen knew that she had just writen about Peter in her Diary, she responded:

"Nothing much", Gwen sat there waiting for a reply, MJ wrote:

"So about Harry, I really like him and I want to tell him how I feel". Gwen smiled

"I'm not an expert on love Mary Jane", MJ wrote her back and said:

"I think Peter really likes you", Gwen looked at her bookshelf and found an excuse to end the conversation:

"Mary, I have to go, i have to read a book"

"Typical Gwen, well bye"

With MJ's in her Bedroom:

She decided to text Peter. She pushed in her number and started texting him:

MJ: Hey Peter

Peter: Hey MJ

MJ: What are you doing?

Peter: Nothing much

MJ: So what do you think of Gwen?

Peter: She's really nice and she's really smart

MJ: Do you think she's gorgeous?

Peter: I'd be lying to you if I said no, why?

MJ: Just wondering because I think she kind of likes you Peter: Really?, I mean she is cute

MJ: OK well how's Harry?

Peter: Oh he's out at the library

MJ: Ok well bye

Peter: Bye


	11. Harry & MJ, Peter's Confession

_A/N: So I just found out that, EMMA ROBERTS was one of the many people to play Gwen Stacy. I knew her from Aquamarine and she would've been great for the new Spider Man movie. Oh well, Emma Stone is really pretty though. This chapter focuses on MJ's love life now, an interesting chapter, Enjoy!_

* * *

Thursday has passed and MJ was thinking of visiting Peter's home and inviting Harry to watch a DVD or something. MJ rang the bell at his house, Peter opened the door

"Hi Mary Jane" Peter greeted smiling

"Hey, you wanna see a dvd or something?, we could invite Harry" MJ said, she knew she liked him, she waned to be aroung him.

"Sure" Peter replied, as he dialed Harry's number

Phone Conversation:

Harry: Hello?

Peter: Yeah Harry it's me, you wanna see a movie with me and MJ at my place?

Harry: Sure, sounds cool

Peter: OK, Bye

A few minutes later...

Harry arrived at Peter's place

"Hey, were so glad you came" Peter said greeting Harry with a smile. Harry smiled at Mary Jane

"Hey MJ" he said

She smiled her big crush smile, "Hi Harry"

Harry sat next to her while Peter searched for a DVD. Let's see, Devil's Revenge, Paranormal Activity,"

"Oh let's watch Devil's Revenge" MJ said

"Yeah that's a nice movie" Harry agreed

"Devil's Revenge it is", he inserted the DVD and they watched the movie. They all got snacks and drinks. At one point MJ jumped, terrified at the part where The Devil killed a man. Harry looked into her eyes and Mary looked into his and before they knew it, they started to kiss. Peter looked at them, confused

"Um are you getting a piece of popcorn or something?" Peter asked as they broke apart

"Oh sorry Peter, I need to get more popcorn" MJ said quickly changing the subject

Meanwhile with Gwen...

Gwen was writing an assignment for English Class. The assignment was to write about your favorite animal to which she chose spiders. Her phone rang, she picked up, it was Mary Jane

"Hello?" Gwen said as she drank her water

"Gwen it's me, I kissed Harry in front of Peter" MJ said trying to be as quiet as possible. She was in Peter's kitchen, with the boys being in the other room

Gwen spit her water out in shock, "YOU WHAT?"

"I think I kissed Harry" MJ said again

"OH MY GOD" Gwen was in shock that her best friend has kissed her crush, "Well what happened?"

"Well I got scared when we were watching a movie and I jumped and I stared at Harry and we kissed"

****The Next Day:

After the incident with Harry and MJ, Gwen couldn't get over the fact that her best friend's crush has already kissed her. She was still concerned about who Spider-Man was. Gwen went to school this morning, but she never saw MJ. She saw Peter walk towards her and she smiled.

"Hi Gwen", he greeted

"Hi Peter, have you seen Mary?"

"No, I think she's with Harry now", Gwen just smiled because she knew that was the only reason why she never saw her today. The two never spoke

"Can we talk after school at your place?" he asked

"Sure, OK"

****After School:

Gwen opened he door where Peter was whistling, waiting for her to answer

"Hi" she said, she said it in a really nervous way because she really didn't know why he wanted to talk to her

"Hi Gwen, let's sit on the couch", Gwen and Peter sat down next to each other on her couch as she waited for him to say something

"Um, Gwen can you keep a secret?"

"What is it?" she asked


	12. Peter and Gwen

A/N: A really exciting and romantic chapter (although it is short)! Where Peter confesses something to Gwen, her reaction is unexpecting. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm Spider-Man" Peter said. The room was silent, Gwen just looked at him. Eventually, she just took his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss, then they were making out. Her lips on his, it was the same feeling that night when she was saved. They broke apart after a long time, and Peter finally spoke.

"What was that for?"

"You are really brave confessing that to me", Gwen said, "I knew you were Spider-Man all along"

"How do you know?"

"Those lips" she said

"My lips, how would you recognize them?"

"Your lips are so full and kissable"

He blushed, "You really think so?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss them every day" she said blushing, slightly embarrassed

"The other reason why I kissed you right now was that I like you, I've had a crush on you since the day I met you" she said running her fingers in her blonde hair

"You've had everything, those gorgeous eyes, that cute smile, and those lips, oh god, your lips were so arousing to me", she blushed at her language

"Well you were kind of hot yourself" Peter said

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you had nice legs, nice blonde hair and...", Peter was embarrassed of what he was going to say, "Umm you have nice boobs"

Gwen blushed as she saw him look at them once he said that, she laughed

"Well aren't you a little perv?" she said jokingly

"But really, you like me?", Peter then frowned, "Nobody's ever had a crush on me before" he said feeling ashamed

"Well they don't know what they're messing out on", she said kissing him again, he pulled away from her

"Wait, you liked me even before when I wore glasses?"

"Yeah, you were too cute to wear glasses", she said laughing

"Your secret's safe with me" she said as she kissed him one last time

Later...

Gwen slept in her room that night. She can't stop smiling after what has happened today. She finally kissed Peter and he told her that he was Spider-Man.

Gwen's POV:  
I wasn't sure if I was Peter's "girlfriend" because I just kissed him, that's all, it's not like he was into me. But he did say all that stuff about me, I thought blushing. I looked at my legs, now that Peter mentioned it, I do have pretty nice legs


	13. MJ's Big Night

_A/N: Another one, so MJ goes on her first date with Harry_

* * *

The next morning, Gwen was sitting lonesome on her bed. She was thinking about yesterday when she kissed Peter.

Gwen's POV:

I grabbed a book from my silver colored bookcase and got my reading glasses that I secretly used but only at home. Ater a few minutes later, I heard a knoch on my door. I put my book down and opened it, it was Peter

"Hey Gwen, you have glasses on?" he asked

I stood there after realizing I still had my glasses on. "Oh I use these glasses at home, I never really wear them at school"

"Well, you look very cute", he said to me smiling

"What do you need?" I asked, I really didn't know why he was here, not that I mind him being here

"I actually came to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About yesterday, did you really mean what you said about me?"

"Of course I did, you want me to kiss you again to prove it?"

"Maybe", he said leaning closer to me

I hit him, "I was just kidding Peter"

"You're lucky you're cute though"

That Night With MJ:

Harry invited me to go to dinner with him! Like, how exciting is that? Anyways, he invited me to this place called "Kristen's Seafood and Wine", yeah it wasn't much of a name but I LOVE seafood!

So anyways, I wanted to wear a dark blue sleeveless dress and cute shoes to match. He said he'd pick me up at 9 o' clock sharp, it was a quarter before 9 now. I had 10 minutes to decide how I should wear my hair, after what seemed to be twenty decisions, I just tied my hair in a side ponytail.

Then I grabbed my glittery silver clutch and ran out the door and down the stairs almost tripping on my heels. I sat on the couch in my living room waiting for three more minutes until I heard my doorbell ring. I opened it to see Harry in a tuxedo kindly greeting me like I was a princess.

"Hello m' lady"

"Hi Harry, I can't believe you had the courage to ask me to dinner tonight"

"Well it's hard to ask a pretty girl like you out on a date", I smiled

"Aw Harry, you're so sweet"

"I know, now let's get going", he wrapped his right arm around my left and we walked to his convertible, we got in and Harry drove. I admired the nightlife so much, especially in New York, where the lights were on all night and nightclubs were goin' on. We finally arrived at the restaurant, Harry kindly opened the door for me.

"Thank You"

"Your Welcome, MJ"

We entered the restaurant where we were greeted by the hostess.

"What will it be?" she asked smiling

"Table for two please" Harry said. The hostess guided us to our table in the far corner of the restaurant, I actually liked those kinds of tables though

"The waiter will be right with you" she said walking away

"Well, how's the night so far?"

"Oh my God Harry!, it's amazing!" I said being hyoer again, but seriously, it's not every day you get to go to a fancy restaraunt with your boyfriend

"Well I'm glad to be here too, I'm even happier that your here with me"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

I grabbed the menu to see what they had, "Oooh fish! Fish! Harry could we please have fish?", I said, I was always excited to eat fish and it wouls make me SO hyper

"OK honey sounds great"

The waiter finally approached us,"Hello may I take your order?"

Harry spoke up, "Yes, we'll have two orders of the salmon dish and two orders of chardonnay please"

"OK, I'll be right back with your order", he walked away

"So did you know about that crush Peter had on me when we were little?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that", he said laughing, "You know I had a crush on you too before"

"Really?, I had a crush on you too Harry"

"But since I've met Gwen, I've always thought she'd make a cute girlfriend for Peter"

Harry agreed, "They do look cute together"

The waitor brought us the food and the drinks. Harry and I shared a toast, "To us"

We ate our dinner and finished our drinks, with the bill turning out to be $30, ten dollars for each of the salmon and five for a glass of wine. He drove me back home afterwards

"Thank You Harry, for everything"

"No Problem, so I'll see you next time?"

"Sure, Bye Harry"

Then he drove off while I smiled


	14. The School Life of Gwen and Mary

_A/N: I've decided to write what it was like for Gwen and MJ to go to school. So Gwen spends another day at school, blah blah blah..._

* * *

MJ's POV:

I had an amazing time with Harry last night, we went to this restaurant and had fish! I absolutely love fish! Anyways I called Gwen to see how she was doing

"Hi Gwen!"

"Hi MJ" she said, she sounded kinda excited and happy

"Gwen, what happened?", I said in a serious voice

"I think I'm going out with Peter now" she replied

"Why, what happened yesterday?"

"I kissed him two days ago when he told me he was-"

"He was what honey?", I asked curiously

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, anything for my best friend", I assured her

"OK well, he said he was Spider-Man"

"Gwen are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, Gwen you're lucky!"

"As for me and Harry, we had fish at at a restaurant last night"

"Oh really?, I'm happy for you MJ"

"So can I visit you today?"

"Sure"

"OK girlie, Bye", then I hung up

MJ decided to ride a bike to Gwen's because she was so tired out from last night with Harry. She parked her bike right next to the porch and ran up the stairs to ring the doorbell, Gwen answered the door.

"Hey MJ, how was that night with Harry"

"It was amazing!" MJ said as they both jumped up and down shrieking like two little fan girls

"So how's things with Peter?" MJ asked

"I'm not really sure about me and him"

"Are you insane?, you's two would be the most cutest couple"

"Thanks MJ, but I'll find out tomowrrow at school"

...

Gwen's POV:

Another boring day of school, we pretty much learn the same thing in every, single, class. So the bell rung when I was still fixing myself up in the mirror inside my locker's door, I quickly grabbed my Math Book and ran to first period.

I kind of liked math but it could get boring with all the same numbers. I sat next to MJ after the bell rung and pulled out my textbook as the teacher walked in

"Hello class, today we will be learning Algebra", Ms. Hawkins said, the class just groaned. She turned to write on the white board, "Now, we will be learning about Pi"

MJ leaned beside me, "I could really go for pie right now". I giggled, my friend was always hungry and she was crazy for desserts

"This is soo boring", I replied

"Yeah no kidding smarty pants"

So when first period finally ended, I had Art class. I followed MJ to her locker for her to get her books

"Ms. Hawkins so needs a makeover" MJ said rolling her eyes as she inserted the combination on her lock. A piece of paper flew down from inside as she opened her locker. She leaned down to pick it up and read it

"Gwen, listen to this" she said gesturing her hand

It says:

**_I've had an amazing night two days ago, I'm really looking forward to our next date, Love You XOXO_**

"Aww he's so sweet" MJ said kissing the note

I crossed my arms blowing my fringe up, "MJ we better get to my locker, I don't want to miss Art class"

"Oh, sorry, OK" she said quickly grabbing her textbook

We ran slowly to the next corridor of the school where my locker was, if we ran too fast we would've been told not to run too fast or something. I grabbed my textbook, thank God art class was just across from my locker

"MJ, you are so lucky that my locker is just across second period or I would've hit you"

"Oh Gwen, you'd never do that, you're too sweet"

I shut my locker and turned around to face my friend, "I'm sweet?, what am I?, a goody two shoes or something?", I asked getting slightly angry at her

"Well Gwen, it's just that you've never did anything bad or miss out on class"

"I can totally be bad!"

"You can?, like missing next period in the next minute?"

I looked at the clock, I freaked out to know what time it was, "Oh My God MJ, we've gotta go!", I said pulling her arm

So in Art we had a subsitute teacher who let us paint a picture on our canvases. After we painted, she let us go on our phones or do anything until class ended. I took out my phone and flipped it to reveal a keypad (it's a sideways phone). I texted MJ a friendly "Hey". She was in the back of the class.

She took out her phone and texted me back, "Hi Gwen, I like this class". I laughed at her text, I knew she only liked the subsitute and not the teacher because MJ would always complain about why the teacher rarely made us paint in the class

I had Language Arts in Ms. Barrientos class for third period. Unfortunately, I didn't have that class with MJ but I had it with Peter, I blush whenever I or someone else mentions him

Again, I had to go back and open my locker. MJ was leaning by the lockers next to me holding her books

"So Gwen..", she asked, then I looked at her, "You wanna eat lunch with Harry and Peter at lunch?"

"Of course MJ, as always", I said smiling

I got an extra notebook to take notes, after I shut my locker MJ walked away waving goodbye to me. I waved back as I walked towards my next class


	15. Classes and Costumes

A/N: Another chapter, I'll keep you guys updated! :)

* * *

Gwen's POV:

I came into the class with seconds to spare. I quietly took my seat as I took my notebook out. I took my notes as Ms. Barrientos was explaining about Poems. I was sitting next to Peter, I tried not to look at him so I wouldn't be distracted by his hotness. So the class was pretty much very boring. He leaned in next to me

"How long until this class is over?"

"Um, thirty more minutes", I said smiling at him.

He just groaned, "Oh come on, this class is taking forever!"

I laughed, "It's not like you're that bored that easily"

"Maybe I do get bored that easily"

I laughed again, the bell finally rung. I walked alongside Peter to go to my locker. We were met up by MJ, we all had fourth period together

"Hi Gwen, Hello Peter", she said smiling at Peter

"Hi Mary", Peter greeted back

"Looks like we have science class next", MJ said, she stood next to Peter as she said that, leaning against the lockers with her right foot

"Yeah, looks like I have to keep going to my locker in between every class", I said

"Oh, don't be so lazy Gwen, at least we have Lunch next, with our two friends", she said as she pointed at Peter from behind. I smiled at her, closing my locker door and walked towards Science with Peter and MJ following me

The bell rung as we took our seats as Mary sat next to me after waving at Peter. Mrs. Ivemeyer taught the class. She was extremely mean, MJ got an F on her project about the absorbency of paper towels

We watched a tape in the teacher's DVR about Evaporation. I was staring at Peter most of the time. He caught my eye and smiled af me as I stared dreamily into his eyes

"Are you staring at someone?", MJ asked

"Oh, it's just I really like this class, so much", I said staring at him again

MJ followed my eyes, "Well, you seem to be enjoying the sight of Peter instead"

I blushed, "What?, don't be silly"

MJ shrugged, "You can't blame him, he does have a nice abs"

"Hey!", I said hitting her arm "Those abs are mine"

Mary laughed, "Sure they are", she said picking up her pencil to take notes on the video

The bell rung for lunch as MJ and I packed our stuff, we walked outside the doors from the hallways and walked into the cafeteria. We had bean and cheese burritos and milk with carrots on the side.

I was secretly always worried about gaining weight. MJ always said I had the perfect body for a model because I had a curvy body, I never believed her though. We both saw Harry and Peter to the right of the cafeteria

"Hey", MJ said to them as she kissed Harry, "Hey baby"

I spoke to Peter, "Hi Peter, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks Gwen, he said smiling that cute smile of his

I broke my burrito in pieces and ate them

"Oh my gosh you guys, Halloween is just around the corner and we have to decide on our costumes, like right now", MJ said

"Honey, Halloween is not until the last day of October", Harry said taking a bite of his french fries

"I'd look dull in everything"

"Come on Gwen, I told you before, you have a nice and curvy body, doesn't she guys?", she asked

"Oh yeah, you should be a model when you grow up", Harry said, I smiled

"I agree with Harry", Peter said

"See Gwen?, even I sad that", she whispered in my ear, "even Peter agrees"

The bell rung, we all threw away our lunches and we all walked home


	16. After a Hard Day's Work

Gwen's POV:

I stared at the costume MJ has gotten for me. It was a little revealing for me, but I might as well wear it since it's the only costume I have. And besides, she gave it to me this year, I can't just wait until next Halloween or something

I sat on my bed examining the handcuffs as my phone vibrated, it was MJ

"Hi Gwen, did you like the suit I gave ya?"

"Yeah, sure", I said loking at it again

"Good because I payed for like fifty dollars for that"

I was shocked, "What! MJ I-"

"Don't worry Gwen, it's just a gift for you, I swear you'll look gorgeous in that"

"OK but i'm bringing an extra sweater just so I don't look all slutty"

"OK Gwen, whatever floats your boat"

I was still thinking about why MJ gave this to me, it was very revealing, and the way to put the sweater on was by a zipper in the front. I don't think you zip it all the way, I think it's those kinds that you can only zip up halfway

I walked downstairs where I was greeted by my lovely mother

"Hello Gwen", she said smiling, kissing my head

"Hi Mom, can I get some hot chocolate?"

"OK honey, it'll be ready in a few minutes"

I sat on the bed in my room and turned on my tv. I tuned into the news where a reporter was talking about Spider-Man

"And yet another savior from Spider-Man, he has recently saved a little girl from a falling building", the lady said. I smiled to myself knowing it was Peter, my mother called me

"Gwen, it's ready!"

"OK mom just give me a few minutes!"

"OK i'll just leave it here for you to get"

I ran downstairs holding onto the handrail, I grabbed my hot chocolate and sipped it on the couch. I heard a silent knock on the door and answered it

"Hi Peter, are you okay you look hurt", he held onto his stomach as I guided him to the couch

"I'm okay Gwen really, I just got a little injured from saving the day", I saw a little bit of blood through his shirt

"Peter maybe I can heal your wounds, take your shirt off"

"What did you say you wanted me to do?", he said making a confused face

"Take your shirt off", after I said that he pulled his shirt upwards and slid it off

"Oh that's a big one, I'll be right back", I grabbed a small towel from the kitchen and made it damp. I came back to Peter, I pushed the towel against his wound

"Ow, Gwen, that hurts"

"Shh, be quiet Peter"

"I just don't think it's making me feel better", he said looking at his wound

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards my face, I moved my lips with his making noises as we kissed. I blushed as he pulled me towards him, he really liked it, a lot. A few seconds later, I away from him

"Does that make you better, Peter Parker?", I asked him

"Y-Yeah", he said stammering, "Wow Gwen, you certainly know how to make out with someone"

I blushed as I continued healing his wounds.

"Thank you Gwen", he said calmly

"Anything for you Peter", I smiled at him

"What are we going to do about your shirt?"

"Oh it's OK, i'll just take a shower"

"I think I feel better, thanks Gwen", he said sliding his shirt back on and turning towards the door

"Bye", he said

I just waved at him before he closed the door. I ran up the staircase. I closed the door sliding down, smiling

"Wow" I thought, "that was amazing"

I wanted to run my fingers down those abs, I jumped on my bed, and smiled myself to sleep


	17. A Great Night, Or, Not?

**Gwen's POV:**

Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes, I was scared to death. Then, a familiar voice was speaking

"Guess who?", I smiled

"Is it Peter?", he let go of my eyes

"Correct!", we both laughed

I leaned into kiss him, then pulled away

"So are you free for tonight?"

"Of course, especially for my girl"

I laughed and shut my locker, we continued our day at school

**Later That Day...**

I was getting ready for my night with Peter. I slipped on a crop top and some skinny jeans and drove to his house. I was so excited for tonight, especially since Peter and I have some alone time, I knocked on the door

"Hey Gwen!", led me in and I sat on the couch

"So, what do you want to do?", I asked, he leaned in and started making out with me fOr at least a minute and pulled away

I was staring at him, "Yeah, we can do that too"

"So you just want to eat somewhere?"

"Sure, but you're driving my car", we laughed and drove off to a restaraunt where I had the best night of my life

After I left the restaraunt, I got in my car and drove home. Once I walked towards my door, two men grabbed me

"Hey baby, mind if we see you naked?", one of the men said

"In your fu#%ing dreams", I said cursing at him

"Alright it was your choice", he snapped his fingers to cue his friend to knock me out with a pipe

After Gwen was knocked out, Spider Man came to the rescue and beat up the two men. Soon after, he found Gwen on the ground and picked her up

"Gwen? Gwen! We need to get you to the hospital!"

At the Hospital...

Peter was walking back and forth in the hallway wondering what was happening with uig girlfriend. The doctor finally came out of her room to tell him what was going on...

"So?", Peter asked

"Come with me", the doctor said, Peter immediately followed and entered the room Gwen was in

"She has severe amnesia and there is absolutley no cure for it, it may have been caused by an injury that she had recently"

Peter raised his eyebrows and stared at Gwen, he had been wondering why she has been naked on the ground, not that he didn't like the sight of it

"Can I stay in here for a while doctor?", Peter asked holding Gwen's hand

The doctor grabbed her clipboard and sighed, "OK, ten minutes and then we will have some tests on her"

Peter nodded and the doctor left the room. The door shut closed and Peter stared at Gwen's eyes, which opened very slowly

Gwen woke up with a confused look, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital", Peter replied

"The hospital? Who are you?", Gwen was completely confused

"I'm Peter", he said grinning slightly

Gwen put her hand on her head, "Well Peter, why am I here?"

Peter let go of her hand and sighed, "Well apparently, you were knocked out"

Gwen scoffed, "What does that mean?"

Peter looked down, "That's kind of innappropriate to talk about"

Gwen made a face, "Oh, OK"

Peter broke the silence between them, "You-You do know who I am, right?"

"Yeah"

He sigher in relief, "Oh good, because I thought you we-"

Gwen interuppted, "You're my doctor"

Peter was shocked and he left the room furious

The doctor came up to him, "Sir what's wrong? She's fine"

"She's fine? She doesn't remember me!"

The doctor was unsure what to say, "Well she doesn't but-"

Peter walked away when the doctor yelled, "That's normal!"

Peter was absolutley devastated, his girlfriend has amnesia now, he falled back on the wall. He entered Gwen's room again and asked the doctor if she could go home

"Yes, although her amnesia will never heal, she just has to start over"

Peter took Gwen out of the hospital to drive her home. They entered Peter's car and drove off to the road. Peter would stay the noght at Gwen's house so he could help her with her memory

"So where are we going?", Gwen asked, she was energetic right now

"I'm driving you home"

"Oh, OK", she stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. Gwen was really knocked out after the incident the night before. She really did get into it, but it was so much she couldn't handle so she lost her memory. They finally arrived at her house and departed

"You know, I think I still remember a few things". "And what are they?", Peter said with sarcasm. "I remember that your name is Patrick". Peter laughed, "It's Peter". Gwen put her arm on his shoulder, "Oh that sounds so much better!". Peter rolled his eyes and entered the house with Gwen

"Whoa, I have such a nice house!", she sat on the couch and yawned, "So, what now Patrick?"

"Peter", he said getting annoyed, "And you should get some sleep"

"OK, whatever you say", she said closing her eyes

Peter whispered under his breath, "Maybe that will help you're memory"


	18. Lost Memories

Hey Guys! So I've gotten to see the movie today and it was awesome! So here's my twentieth chapter and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

At the Hospital...

Peter was walking back and forth in the hallway wondering what was happening with uig girlfriend. The doctor finally came out of her room to tell him what was going on...

"So?", Peter asked

"Come with me", the doctor said, Peter immediately followed and entered the room Gwen was in

"She has severe amnesia and there is absolutley no cure for it, it may have been caused by intense pleasure that she had recently"

Peter raised his eyebrows and stared at Gwen, he had been wondering why she has been naked on the ground, not that he didn't like the sight of it

"Can I stay in here for a while doctor?", Peter asked holding Gwen's hand

The doctor grabbed her clipboard and sighed, "OK, ten minutes and then we will have some tests on her"

Peter nodded and the doctor left the room. The door shut closed and Peter stared at Gwen's eyes, which opened very slowly

Gwen woke up with a confused look, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital", Peter replied

"The hospital? Who are you?", Gwen was completely confused

"I'm Peter", he said grinning slightly

Gwen put her hand on her head, "Well Peter, why am I here?"

Peter let go of her hand and sighed, "Well apparently, you were raped"

Gwen scoffed, "What does that mean?"

Peter looked down, "That's kind of innappropriate to talk about"

"Why?"

"It involves you without any clothes", he said looking at her

Gwen made a face, "Oh"

Peter broke the silence between them, "You-You do know who I am, right?"

"Yeah"

He sigher in relief, "Oh good, because I thought you we-"

Gwen interuppted, "You're my doctor"

Peter was shocked and he left the room furious

The doctor came up to him, "Sir what's wrong? She's fine"

"She's fine? She doesn't remember me!"

The doctor was unsure what to say, "Well she doesn't but-"

Peter walked away when the doctor yelled, "That's normal!"

Peter was absolutley devastated, his girlfriend has amnesia now, he falled back on the wall. He entered Gwen's room again and asked the doctor if she could go home

"Yes, although her amnesia will never heal, she just has to start over"

Peter took Gwen out of the hospital to drive her home. They entered Peter's car and drove off to the road. Peter would stay the noght at Gwen's house so he could help her with her memory

"So where are we going?", Gwen asked, she was energetic right now

"I'm driving you home"

"Oh, OK", she stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. Gwen was really knocked out after the incident the night before. She really did get into it, but it was so much she couldn't handle so she lost her memory. They finally arrived at her house and departed

"You know, I think I still remember a few things". "And what are they?", Peter said with sarcasm. "I remember that your name is Patrick". Peter laughed, "It's Peter". Gwen put her arm on his shoulder, "Oh that sounds so much better!". Peter rolled his eyes and entered the house with Gwen

"Whoa, I have such a nice house!", she sat on the couch and yawned, "So, what now Patrick?"

"Peter", he said getting annoyed, "And you should get some sleep"

"OK, whatever you say", she said closing her eyes

Peter whispered under his breath, "Maybe that will help you're memory"


	19. New Crushes

The Next Morning...

Gwen woke up and found her room and started to change. Just as she removes her shirt, Peter comes in the room

"Hi", he said. "Hi", then she gasped and grabbed her shirt and covered herself. "Um you didn't knock!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll leave", he said, then shut the door and left. Moments later, Gwen walked out the door and left for school. She had on a black tunic and some jeans. Once she arrived at the school she didn't know where to go, just then MJ appeared

"Hey Gwen!", she said smiling

"Oh hi MJ, um, where's my locker?"

"Locker 516 silly!"

Gwen bit her lip "Can you lead me there"

"Sure", MJ said rolling her eyes and grabbing her arm

The next day was Saturday and Gwen still hasn't regained memory from the incident. Peter was with Gwen at her home still helping her

"So do you remember any of your boyfriends?", Peter asked. Gwen tilted her head and thought, "Well no but..."

But what?, Peter thought. He has been her boyfriend for months and she couldn't remember him?

Gwen finally spoke, "Well I have a crush on this boy with curly brown hair"

"What?! That's Harry, MJ's boyfriend!", Peter yelled

"I know I know, but don't tell her"

**Peter's POV:**

Has she totally lost her mind? Gwen was completley knocked out. I decided to call up MJ and Harry to hang out with us to help her with her memory loss. We went to the movies and had a blast. After we walked out of the theater, Gwen told us something...

"Can I talk to Peter for a sec?", Gwen asked

"Sure", MJ replied

"OK", I said

She grabbed him by the arm and went inside the theatre

**Gwen's POV:**

I talked to Harry about MJ, "So is MJ a great girlfriend?"

"Yeah she's amazing, she has great hair and a cute personality"

I grabbed his hand, "Well, would you mind going out with a girl like me?"

He stuttered and he was nervous, "Uh, Gwen aren't you with Peter?"

"Who's Peter?", After I said then I leaned in and kissed him. We kissed for about a minute and pulled away, he was speechless

_**Peter has entered the room at this point...**_

"Wow Gwen, Peter must be a lucky guy to have you", he said

"I told you I'm not with him"

"Gwen, I have a girlfriend and I don't want to betray her or Peter"

I put my hands in my pockets, "I understand Harry, MJ must be proud of you"

"OK Gwen, let's get out of here"

The next morning, Peter woke up and saw Gwen sleeping, "Oh, she's so cute when she's sleeping", he kissed her and went out to go skating. Gwen woke up and smiled thinking of last night

She went to make coffee when she heard a knock on her door, it was Peter. She answered it with Peter telling her he forgot the keys, she laughed

**Gwen's POV:**

Peter was pretty cute, he's funny, he has brown hair and nice eyes. Maybe Harry was right, Peter might be the one after all


	20. Growing on Me

The next morning, I woke up to the sunrise beaming in my bedroom, I smiled at the beautiful sight outside. Then, I thought for a moment. Maybe I should let Peter grow on me. I got out of bed to find Peter in the kitchen eating some toast

"Hey", he greeted smiling at me. I just waved at him and sat on the chair across from Peter

He sat down next to me and held my hand, "Hey, just because you lost you're memory doesn't make you any different"

I looked up and smiled at him, I loved seeing his smile. It was twenty minutes away until school started

"Peter, we should go to school before we're late", he nodded and I went to my room and grabbed my backpack. Peter followed as I boarded the car, he was driving

He turned the keys and started the engine. I rested my arm on the car door as the wind blew on my lustrous hair and getting in my blue eyes. We finally arrived after ten minutes and departed. As we walked side-by-side in the hallway, we spotted MJ and Harry, they were near the lockers

"Hey Guys", Peter said to them, they were making out with each other

"Guys, Guys!", that finally stopped MJ and Harry

"Oh hi Peter, how's Gwen?", she said smiling her white teeth

"She's regained some memory", he said smiling back at me, then winked at me

"Oh that's good", Harry stated

They continued kissing, much to Peter's disgust. Lunch came by and I had lunch with the guys. I had chili fries and Pink Lemonade

"Hey girl", MJ said as I set my lunch down next to her. She smiled at Harry, they really had a powerful relationship. Sure, Harry was cute but now that I think about it, I think Peter would make a better boyfriend. Wait, did I say boyfriend?

"Hi Mary, Peter", he looked at me with his brown eyes and smiled that cute smile he had. Maybe I should go out with him, I really don't get how he was bullied, he _was_ sexy

I took a bite of my chili fries, we all talked for the rest of lunchtime, it was a minimum day so we had to leave after. MJ and Harry threw away their lunches and left, me and aPeter stayed on the other hand

"You want to stay at my place for tonight?", he asked

"Sure, can you give me your address?", after I asked, he started jotting down the information and handed it to me

"See you tonight!", he said leaving

That night, I walked up to his door wearing a very cute scarf. I rang the doorbell and I tapped my foot as I waited. He finally opened the door and grabbed my hand

"Where are we going?", I asked as he led me to his car

"I want to show you a place", he said as he took the wheel. We drove past trees and we came to a stop. He pulled me out and started leading me.

He climbed a ledge and he pulled me up. I looked after I've gotten up on the ledge, it was a glistening river surrounded by beautiful trees.

"Peter, this is beautiful", I looked at him and he turned to face me. We leaned towards each other but he spoke

"Just like you", he said pulling me into a kiss. We were kissing in the moonlight, it was nice. We were making out the way Mary and Harry have been earlier today. The kissing got more and more affectionate, his hand on my cheek, and mine on his neck.

We pulled away and stared at each other, I blushed. I can feel the sound of my heart beating, Peter was an extremely great kisser. He felt like he wanted to be more than a friend to me. We continued staring at the glorious river, all I cared about was where I was and who I was with that night.

The next morning, I went to the kitchen and suddenly, Peter appeared behind me

"Good Morning beautiful", Peter said. I looked at his skateboard leaning on the wall near the door. I wondered if he skated, I mean it was pretty weird for him to be skating, especially for someone who's not a jock.

"Peter, do you skate?", I asked pointing at his board. He bit his lip and stared at it.

"Um, yeah". He gently took it and turned towards me.

"Come on, we'll be late", he said.

I nudged my head to the side, "For what?".

"School", he said with a little annoyance in his voice. We both walked out the door for school. I grabbed my bag as I left the house with Peter on my tail. He was carrying his skateboard behind him as he walked beside me.

"So...", he paused. "Are you a fan of Spider-Man?". Hey that rhymed!

"Spider who?", I asked curiously. I have heard of him in the newspapers.

"Yeah... I guess so", I said holding my textbook tighter. As we arrived at the entrance, Peter spotted a poster on the fence, he read it aloud.

"School Dance tonight, this month's theme: Last Splash". It was pretty hot, even when it was October, it was crazy weather. Even if it wasn't hot, it still would be pretty nice for a theme like that. Then again, I don't think they would use any water for the dance though.

"Do you have a date?", I asked him. He bit his bottom lip, I gotta tell you it was hot the way he did that.

"No", Peter simply replied. "But do you want to go with me?"

I got enthusiastic, "Really? You're asking me?", I said smiling

"Of course, you're my girlfriend"

"I never dated you", I said

**Peter's POV:**

I was pretty annoyed about the fact that my girlfriend had remembered everything but the fact that we were an item. She had her hands on her hips, she had a curvy figure, I _loved _her body. Her gorgeous blonde straight hair flowing, she wore her bangs as a fringe. And her blue eyes, oh how those caught my attention.

"Do you _want _to date me?", I asked, she just laughed.

"Of course not! I just met you, and that would be crazy!"

"Fine, I'll just take Sara then", Sara was cute too. She had blonde hair like Gwen's but not as bright.

"Ok then", she replied. "I'll just go with MJ and Harry then"

**Gwen's POV:**

After school, I met this guy whom I accidently spilled my water on. "I am so sorry!", I said wiping him off. "It's OK, I'm Brandon, what's your name?", he took my hand and kissed it.

I blushed, "It's Gwen". He smiled at me, we both stood quiet until I broke the silence.

"Hey, do you want to go to Last Splash with me?", I asked. He finally replied, "Sure, it's a date", he waved me a goodbye.

I saw MJ and grabbed her, "Mary I have a date!". She gasped, "Really?!". We started jumping around holding hands and squealing, just then, MJ stepped.

"Wait what do you mean you have a date?", she asked.

"I met this neato guy, Brandon and-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, aren't you dating Peter?", she asked

"No, why would I?". MJ grabbed my shoulder, "because you've been crushing on him!".

I don't like Peter, except for his luscious brown hair, his dark brown eyes, his smile and jis lips, Oh My God, he made me melt.

"I'd never date Peter and that's FINAL!", I stomped away. I picked out a dress to wear for tonight, I needed something revealing. "Ooh Perfect!", I said holding a tight black dress, it was three inches above the knee, it hugged my body very tightly, it seemed like you were wearing nothing but a black dress. It had revealing cleavage that stopped on my round c-cup breasts.

My phone rang, it was Peter, "Hey Gwen". "Hi what are you doing?", I asked.

"Eating, what about you?". "Brandon", I said dazed.

"What?", he said. I quickly snapped out of my daydreaming, "Nothing".

I hung up the phone to look at my dress again.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	21. Regaining My Love

"The dance is tonight!", I said dressing into my accessories. It was 6:40, the dance was just fifteen minutes away! I changed my stud earrings to some genuine diamond chandelier earrings that my grandmother has given to me when I turned six years old. She said that after ten years, I would've worn them. I'm sixteen now and I looked so good in them!

Some eyeshadow should be fine, I didn't want to go overboard with it. I wanted to look natural as possible. After I've checked myself in the mirror, I walked down the steps wearing my three inch heels.

Once I reached the ground, I walked towards the door where I was greeted by Brandon, "Hi", I said. He kissed my hand and gave me a glass box. It had a bracelet that was attatched to a white flower, it was a corsage.

"Woah Brandon, this isn't prom or anything", I said to him. He just grabbed my arm and put it around my wrist.

"I know, but I wanted to get something as beautiful as you". He was so sweet, and cute. I walked towards his car door.

"May I?", he opened the door and let me inside the back. He entered throught the front and drove us off.

When we arrived, he held out his hand and I grabbed ot as I departed from my seat in the car. I saw Peter with Sara, god she was beautiful. I don't know if Peter was trying to make me jealous or something.

"Hi", Peter said. He smiled at Sara, then at us.

"Hi Gwen, Brandon", Sara said.

We entered the school gym and music was playing. Me and Brandon got to the center and danced. I've never felt so happy, Brandon's blonde hair and his blue eyes just got me.

I felt really tired after a few minutes, "I'll just rest", I said as I sat down on a bench as he talked to some friends. I was so sleepy, I couldn't stay awake for a few seconds. After I closed my eyes, I started dreaming of this really handsome boy about my age.

He had luscious brown hair and glasses. I walked up to him and asked his name, he told me his and then I told him mine. Then, I was in my living room, drinking hot chocolate. The doorbell rung and I found him all scarred up, I had to take his shirt off and press a cold towel against it. His abs were every girl's dream. Finally, I was kissing a masked person one night after I ran into some guys.

I woke up. Oh my God the flashbacks I've been having were about...PETER! Peter was the one for me, I realized that I love him and that i cared for him.

The gym was crowded, I tried to find my way to him. He was near one table in the corner of the gym. I went up to him and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, this was so right.

After a few minutes, I pulled away, he looked confused. "What was that for?".

"For everything", I said smiling at him.

* * *

The next morning, I sat on a chair next to my window, looking outside. The sun was bright, the trees were beautiful as the slow paced wind blew. I was thinking about last night, I blushed at the thought.

Someone knocked on the door. I quickly stood up, pulling my skirt down as I ran. I stopped at the door and looked through the peephole, I smiled. It took me a few seconds to finally open the door.

"Hey Gwen, you look nice today". Peter was really nice, I was wearing a tight plain shirt and a skirt. I wore my hair straight because it would compliment my bangs more.

"Thanks, come in". He stepped inside my house, I quickly shut the door. I snuck a quick glance at him.

"Why are you here for?", I asked

"I want to talk about last night", he said huskily. I looked down for a minute, then I sat next to him

"Why did you kiss me?". Those five words made the question hard to explain.

"Because I love you Peter"

"Really?". I nodded a yes to him and he smiled. He leaned towards me, his lips met mine, I felt weak. He pulled me closer as we continued to kiss, we soon used our tongues.

"Promise me you'll never kiss anyone like this", he warned me. I laughed at continued to kiss him for a few minutes. We walked to school together holding hands.

"I'll see you later Peter", I said as I walked to Mary Jane


End file.
